


Eleven Deadly Sins - The Subject Quatrains

by JackDecatur



Series: Eleven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDecatur/pseuds/JackDecatur
Summary: NOT A STORY. Here is the complete collection of quatrains providing insights on the eleven test subjects held at two Department of Energy facilities in the 1960s through the 1980s. They precede each of the first ten chapters of my story “Eleven Deadly Sins.” You should really read the story first before this, but hey, it’s a free country. Enjoy!





	Eleven Deadly Sins - The Subject Quatrains

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A STORY. I encourage everyone to read the actual story, "Eleven Deadly Sins" first. This doesn't really spoil anything, but I think it's more enjoyable to encounter the poems chapter by chapter.

 

One

_In the beginning, there was only One,_  
_His job was scary and not very fun,_  
_He had to kill ‘til the Cold War was won,_  
_But then he refused, and then there was none._

 

Two

_They all gathered ‘round for the magic of Two,_  
_You wouldn’t believe all the things she could do!_  
_She’d enter your mind and erase it, it’s true,_  
_Slit her wrists with a comb, a fatal boo-boo._

 

Three

_A fiery tale, ‘tis the fable of Three,_  
_Manipulating fire was something to see,_  
_They poked and prodded until catastrophe,_  
_She burned oh-so many, and died heatedly._

 

Four

_A tale of pain is the tale of Four,_  
_She gave her all, but they wanted more,_  
_A silvery blade was brought to implore,_  
_Her blood bled bright on the bright white floor._

 

Five and Six

_The twins Five and Six made quite the double,_  
_They’d float you through air, as light as a bubble,_  
_An attempted escape, an explosion of trouble,_  
_Found still holding hands, underneath all the rubble._

 

Seven

_Stupendous, successful, sensational Seven,_  
_Silently shivering, slit, sliced, slashed, striven,_  
_They tore him apart, so ruthless and craven,_  
_He sees through their eyes, their crimes unforgiven._

 

Eight

_Have you heard the news about Eight?_  
_Her power is illusion, deception first-rate,_  
_Walked out the front door, right past the front gate,_  
_She’s killing them now, reversing her fate._

 

Nine

_Expectations were high for poor little Nine,_  
_They all celebrated his reading of minds,_  
_His focus perfected by making him blind,_  
_But the edge of the roof he was still able to find._

 

Ten

_The sole volunteer, he was called Ten,_  
_Broke things apart again and again,_  
_They sent him away to try that on men,_  
_He returned home in pieces, a puzzling end._

 

Eleven

_Open the gate, three cheers for subject Eleven,_  
_Just so **pretty** and **perfect** , our savior from heaven,_  
_Her Papa so proud of the powers she was given,_  
_Will she finish the fight like a true heroine?_

  
The additional quatrains contained in the story are below. One precedes each of the final four chapters while the others are contained within them.

 

 _Surrounded by the infinite unknown,_  
_Adrift in my mind, absolutely alone,_  
_Electric thoughts to guide me home,_  
_I’m not myself but I am my own._

 

 _They see you, they see me,_  
_I see you, you see me too,_  
_I saw them, they saw me,_  
_You’ll all see, me and you._

 

 _A body of work on the body of mine,_  
_Somebody’s body my body designed,_  
_A body at rest and a body at play,_  
_Somebody’s body embodied today._

 

 _A life should not be black or white,_  
_A death cannot wrong a right,_  
_A life is precious, hold it tight,_  
_A death is messy, a bloody sight._

 

 _If I begin, will I end?_  
_If I fall, will I ascend?_  
_If I break, will I mend?_  
_If I don’t, will you pretend?_

 

 _Fire, fire, burning bright,_  
_Transform darkness into light,_  
_Singe my flesh and stifle blight,_  
_Extinguish now my mortal plight._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this is just the full collection of all the quatrains from "Eleven Deadly Sins." I just wanted to put them up in one place to make it easier for folks to read if they like them. Hopefully I'll begin working on a new story soon. Just need to find the time... That's all for now!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
